Barmacide Good
by creepynocuous
Summary: Whether they want it or not, a few teams will get the chance to take on extra lessons from a team who look more like villains than good people. Well, we all have that one teacher we hate, right? OCs that exist for more than just to make the background pretty are included.


The day had started off normally enough – beautiful, even. Between the vibrant sky that looked positively bluer than ever, the comfortable warmth that enveloped all of the students, and the overall positive energy that everyone seemed to have woken up with, the day would have expected to be one of the greatest in Beacon Academy history.

It quickly turned into the worst day, however, despite everyone's assumptions.

Everyone's moods were affected first, thanks to the spreading of a particularly odd rumor. While it didn't actually bring down the reputation of any certain student, and it didn't seem to harm anyone in the long run, the story did make some people's nerves start to fray. Not everyone believed it of course, but the fact that the rumor existed in the first place made some people worry.

It started with someone who managed to watch and hear an entire mishap between an absent-minded bystander and one of the four brutes that were on their way towards the academy building. According to the rumor, all four of the strangers were tall and mean-looking. They looked as if they had the muscles to flatten even a grimm monster into paste with just one swing of their mighty fists. When the kid managed to not watch where they were going and bump into one of them, they were subsequently snatched by the front of their shirt and lifted off the ground.

" _What the hell do you think you're doing?!"_ they had said. Their voice sounded more like a snarl from a ravenous monster, and the poor victim only managed to stutter out a few pleas and apologies. Before they were able to be launched into the sun, Professor Ozpin had interfered with the (rather one-sided) fight and broke it up. After chastising the stranger for threatening an innocent person, he then thanked them for coming and led them the rest of the way towards the building, and presumably, to his office.

What Ozpin wanted with a bunch of over-powered animals that decided to pop in at Beacon one day was the thought that kept perplexing students from then on. And why thank someone after you had just finished berating them? It was just a small thing that managed to bring down the mood of the day, even if it probably didn't mean much.

After the rumor spread rapidly through the hallways of the school, the dark clouds followed soon after, taking over the once cloudless sky. It changed from being crystal clear in the morning to being black and ominous before lunch was even over. Rain was pouring heavily and the onslaught of a storm had just begun. The constant pouring water, as well as the lightning and thunder just made everyone grumpy. Plans to spend the day after classes in the warm sun were forcibly canceled, because obviously no one wanted to be drenched in the rain.

Overall, it just managed to become a very drab day, and having it start out so promising made everything all the more sour for the poor residents.

"Weiss… what did we have to do again? I wasn't listening." Leaning over so that her teammate could hear her better, Ruby whispered. Holding a blank piece of paper in her hand and a pencil in the other, she waved both a little once the other girl glanced over at her. Sighing, Weiss set her own pencil down and pointed at the thick, brown book that was open between the two of them on the desk.

"We're devising the best strategies for fighting the grimm that are mentioned in chapter seven. Honestly, do you ever pay attention?" Ruby set her paper down on the desk and opened up her own book to reference to, with a smile on her face despite the implied insult.

"Why, yes I do. Thanks, Weiss."

"Ugh." The white-haired teen shook her head and began focusing on her own work again. "You're welcome."

"Honestly, there's like ten different kinds in the chapter, _why_ do we have to do all of them?" Yang grumbled, her head resting on her own book. Her paper was blank, and she didn't move when Ruby took a moment to poke her in the arm.

"Because it was either do all ten within the hour or listen to one of Professor Port's stories." Blake responded, a little distracted from writing for her own assignment.

"I think I'd prefer that. Then I wouldn't have to write so much." Watching her friend continue to complain, she only shrugged.

"His stories are a little too long-winded for my tastes. At least you're learning now."

"Say!" Yang pulled her head up, suddenly perkier. Even though her forehead was red from resting on the leather book for too long, she peered over at what Blake finished, and furrowed her eyebrows. "What… How much did you get done? That looks like a lot."

"Yeah. I suppose it is." With a hint of amusement in her voice, Blake looked at her own paper as well, eyeing the elegant writing that took up most of the page. Filled to the last few lines on the front of the piece of paper, it looked like she _did_ get quite a lot done. "I've done four so far."

"Didn't we _just_ start?"

"Yeah. But this is written from personal experience."

"Oh." Flipping her own book open (while not paying attention to which page it landed on) and gripping her pencil with renewed vigor, Yang grinned wildly at Blake. "Mind helping a sister out, then?"

Chuckling quietly, Blake nodded.

"I guess I can do that."

"Oh, no fair! Blake, help me out too!"

"What? Hey, I shouldn't be the only one left out!"

"Weiss, you already have two done. Leave the help to the under-achievers, please."

"Hey! I asked first, I called dibs!"

"You two are ridiculous, you can _share_ -!" Halting her sentence as soon as she heard the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat, Weiss and the rest of her teammates looked in front of them to see Professor Port peering up at them in bemusement.

"Excuse me ladies! But could you take a moment to cease your arguing so I can inform the class of something that has just come up?"

"O-of course, Professor Port. Sorry." Weiss stuttered out, facing forward in her seat, with Ruby and Yang doing the same. He only laughed in response and turned around to walk towards the podium. Standing behind it and resting his hands on the sides of it in an obvious preparation for a speech, he gazed across the classroom.

"Now, during the time I've stepped out I hope you all at least glanced over the chapter we're studying this week and started working on your assignment! Because some of you will have to do that later."

Ruby shared a glance with her sister – who met it with only a shrug, as if to say _'I don't know'_ – but kept silent and continued to listen to the teacher. The two – scratch that, _four_ – had been at Beacon for only around a month. Perhaps something like this happened often?

"Now, when I call your team name, please come down and wait for me to finish. We'll be leaving the room. Promptly!" Following after his words, a low buzz circled around in the classroom. The day was weird enough with its bipolar weather and odd rumors, but now there was something going on that none of them had been warned about beforehand? Granted, all of the students in the classroom were first years, and like the thought that ran through Ruby's mind before Port had even begun to say what was going on, they didn't really know if this happened often. But it was still odd.

"Psst. Hey! Do you guys know what's going on?" Yang turned around to greet Jaune before her sister could and with a shake of the head, she responded.

"Not a clue. Kinda hoping that you guys would know." Jaune sighed, and sat back in his seat after leaning over his own desk to look down at the four girls.

"Nope."

"Bummer."

"Alright! While I know you are all curious… please refrain from asking any questions. After the teams have been assembled and left the room, class will be dismissed!" Grabbing their attention yet again with his loud and oddly inflected voice, he admonished a paper seemingly out of nowhere and began reading off of it. "Team JNPR!"

"Aw man…" Giggling when she heard Jaune complain dejectedly under his breath, Ruby and Yang both decided to give his team a thumbs up with a mocking smile. Glancing at them for only a second, he waved his hand dismissively and frowned deeper. "Oh, thanks. 'Preciate it."

Walking behind Jaune, Pyrrha gave a worried smile and a thumbs up back. Nora looked as excited as usual, with an exasperated Ren tagging along behind her.

"Team JUCE!" Stopping their antics, Ruby looked up to see four acquaintances get up from their seats and walk down the steps behind her friends. She didn't quite know their names yet, and it wasn't as if it was her fault either that she didn't. They looked rather lonely for a close-knit group of people. Two of them were oddly tall, while the other two were oddly _short_. With all of them having resting faces that seemed to have the emotional capacity of a piece of wood, no one ever really approached them. The only thing that didn't fit their overall wallpaper personalities were there abundance of brightly colored hair. Red, pink, purple… _darker_ purple. They definitely weren't aesthetically pleasing to look at.

And with that, Ruby focused her attention elsewhere, only to see Weiss with an unpleasant expression on her face.

"Um. Weiss? You okay?" The girl in question glanced at her, surprised for only just a second, before becoming displeased again.

"I'm _fine_. I just wish I knew what was going on. But I don't want to be a part of this if they're actually… in trouble, or something."

"Uh… I doubt that. But okay."

"Team CRDL!"

"Ugh! How did they…" Weiss scoffed under her breath, and crossed her arms, thoroughly irritated. Glaring at the boys as they walked down the stairs, she kept quiet since they hadn't realized she was upset that they managed to get called on.

"Well." Ruby leaned in next to her and giggled. "Maybe they are in trouble."

Weiss only rolled her eyes, but her frown lessened at Ruby's joke.

"Team RWBY!"

"Yeah!" Rising in her seat, Weiss raised both her arms over her head and smiled in delight. Waving them around for a moment, she then swiftly brought them down with her eyes widened. Looking around to see if anyone noticed (everyone did), she shrunk in on herself, embarrassed.

With a smile, Yang stood up and also pumped her arm in the air.

"Woo!" Without any more excited yelling, the four ladies walked from behind the desk and down the stairs to the front of the classroom. Joining the three other teams, they all observed each other, trying to figure out if anyone had any inkling as to what was going on. The only ones that didn't seem worried were the boys from team CRDL and the small red-head from JUCE. But the only reason why seemed to range from obnoxious confidence, to a well-sought-for ability to 'not sweat the small stuff'.

"Alright! Those are the teams. If you all would, please head through the door and down to the amphitheater. Ozpin is waiting for you there. Safe travels!"

Shuffling along as a group, the only noise that they all made was the consistent chatter of teens goofing off as they walked towards their destination and the dull, rhythmic tone of rain hitting the school. Since class was still technically supposed to be in session and all sixteen of them were still just kids, their journey was met with a lot of giggling, joking, and shoving. Well, for team RWBY and JNPR, anyways. The other eight made a point to not get involved or to just roll their eyes and mutter about them to their own teammates.

Eventually, they did make it to the amphitheater safe and sound, although behind schedule. When Yang, who managed to make it to the front of the group, pushed through the doorway and looked to the center stage, she made eye contact with four mean-looking, no business…

Regular people.

They were standing as silently as still air, but their gazes rested on the group of kids like they were examining a difficult question on a test. All four of them had the same perceptive looks in their eyes, and the way they stood there – even though they weren't speaking, walking, or reacting – made them look intimidating. The shortest person there, who looked too skinny to pose a threat, and too flashy with their purple clothing, white sneakers and gold forearm protectors to even be considered mean had an air of... what was it? Knowledge? Experience? Confidence? All four of them exuded whatever it was, and it was something that neither Yang nor the people behind her had. It made her just a tad bit angry to think about.

The person Yang had been staring at for a few seconds gave a wry smile to her, saying 'Oh, so you're trying to guess who I am too, huh? Nice try, but you're not going to be getting far.' Yang felt her eye twitch. That made her a little angry too.

Despite all that, she shook all of those feelings off to try and not start something that didn't exist in the first place, and looked away to keep walking to the center of the room. All of the other teenagers behind her shuffled slowly, also taking their own time to glance and the mysterious four. In front of them was Ozpin, who had a ghost of a smile on his face, with Glynda right behind him, who had absolutely no smile on hers. They obviously looked like that had something important, and possibly vague (courtesy of the headmaster) to say.

The group couldn't say they were surprised.

"I'm glad you all could finally join us today. I figured you all would have been here a few minutes ago."

Yang laughed and rubbed her hand behind her head with a nervous laugh.

"We were, uh… taking in the sights."

"I figured you would have been through with that already." Without letting the frown increase on Yang's face as it slowly began to appear, he gestured to the strangers standing on the stage to direct attention away from his miscellaneous comment. "However let's get to why you're here. I will let them explain. You will have to get to know them sooner or later."

He took a sip of his drink.

"So let's try sooner."

Confused as ever, they all slowly turned towards the stage with a degree of hesitation. They were hoping that they didn't really have to focus on them, which was why they went straight for Ozpin instead. While it was obvious that they had something to do with why they were there, they didn't really want to acknowledge it. It wasn't like they walked in knowing that they had to talk to them.

Yes, they were hunters and huntresses, but that didn't mean that liked being scrutinized as if they were the target of some attack. It was just unsettling. Luckily, the four strangers on the stage walked closer to the edge, and the woman with the sternest face spoke first.

"Welcome. My name is Hak, and I'm glad that I have the chance to talk with you all today. My colleagues and I have been assigned to teach a team of students as part of review session." She paused, eyeing the group of students once more for some kind of reaction, and then began speaking again. "We are interested in pursuing a teaching career, and the headmaster has graciously accepted to see if we are capable of doing just that. I am sure that we will be able to do this exceptionally well, and at the end of this, you will also be better equipped to becoming hunters and huntresses in the real world."

Her voice, while not using a microphone during her short speech, carried across the amphitheater loudly. It was also commanding, yet soft. It implied that she was composed, but that there was also no way that anyone would be able to turn her into a pushover. Her clothes also further implied that she meant business – while she was dressed in layers, with shades of pink that usually went hand in hand with outgoing people, her attire didn't so much as have a wrinkle. Everything was neat and orderly, just as her stance was. With her arms folded behind her back and standing ramrod straight, she looked towards the person to her left, who had been the one to give Yang a smile. Now, they gave an even bigger one when they realized it was their turn to speak.

"Hello! My name is Rich." Their voice was scratchy and even louder than Hak's. It carried through the whole room and the teenagers standing just a few feet away winced at how well it did so. Even the kids from JUCE, who usually took everything in stride, cringed just the tiniest bit. "I'm gonna be one of your tutors! These extra-curricular activities will be held whenever we feel like it. Without conflicting with your actual classes, of course."

With the majority of the group slightly shocked – mostly because of how fast they switched from severely observing to 'fellow kid' with a personality that seemed similar to Nora – they moved their eyes on to the next person in line, who had already cleared his throat in preparation to talk.

"These tutoring sessions range from information about Grimm to the cultures of other kingdoms, etcetera, etcetera. The only goal is to make sure that you all come out as better fighters, and us as better teachers." Compared to the other three, he actually looked the most intimidating. With a deep set frown hidden behind long, turquoise bangs and eyebrows that looked permanently etched downward, he looked like he was either in pain or he was about to yell at all of them for… whatever reason. "My name is Zircon. Neph?"

The whole group managed to share looks between each other, wondering if everyone else was wondering the same thing. They stopped trying to read each other's minds once the last woman spoke up, her light voice capturing their attention. She at least _sounded_ friendly.

"As Zircon had said, my name is Neph! To split up, we'll all be naming the teams that we have been instructed to teach, and then you call follow us out of the amphitheater. Just wait a quick moment, we would like to speak with Professor Ozpin first." Her smile was blinding and calm compared to her previous serious face, and compared to the others, it actually put them at ease. At the front of the group, Ruby turned around to speak to her teammates.

"Well… this is interesting."

"Speak for yourself." Cardin had butted into her line of sight with a prominent frown on his face. Grimacing, he continued. "I don't know about you all, but I'm pretty sure I don't need some 'extracurricular activity'."

The rest of his group nodded along with him, while everyone else just decided to ignore him. Yang, who began stepping farther away from the group with her arms resting behind her head just motioned for her friends to follow her. Along with Ruby, Blake, and Weiss, the members of JNPR also followed behind.

"Any dumb comments aside," Jaune began, earning a mean sneer from Cardin. "I think this is interesting too. I don't know how this is going to affect my free-time, though. Homework's already a pain."

"I'm sure we can all find time, Jaune." Pyrrha mentioned. "If you need help, I'm sure we can all arrange a session."

"Yup! We can always do homework together. Huh, Ren?!" Punching her friend in the arm when addressing him, he winced and began gingerly holding the spot.

"Of course, Nora…"

Drowning out the sounds of her friends, Blake looked towards the four who introduced themselves. They were currently talking with Ozpin, like they said they would be doing. In just a few moments, the only one left chatting was Hak, who was nodding her head in confirmation to whatever he was saying. Her teammates were standing idly to the side, waiting for her to finish.

Once Blake saw Hak give a small smile, shake her hand with Ozpin, and then turn to the other three, she placed her hand on Yang's shoulder, who had been talking animatedly to other six. Stopping immediately, Yang looked at Blake, and then in the direction her head faced. With the rest of them following along as well, there were the only ones that paused before Hak spoke up again.

"Excuse me! We will be announcing teams now."

Rich waved their right arm in the air, as if no one could see her before and called out just as loud as ever.

"Team JNPR! Please _fooollow_ me!"

"Oh boy." Yang spoke as Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora began to leave. "They've got a second Nora."

Just as Yang predicted, Nora walked up to Rich excitedly, waving her hand at her and introducing herself. In a series of events that made the twelve who had been left behind feel exasperated just by looking at it, the group left with Rich and Nora bubbly leading the group out of the amphitheater.

After a moment of silence, Yang spoke up again.

"…I hope they're gonna be okay."

"Team JUCE! If you'll follow me, please." Led by Neph, the four kids who hadn't spoken up even once began following her out the building. Talking a mile per minute, the contrast between the four and the teacher was glaringly obvious. Somehow, the matchup between them didn't seem like a good one. At least the instructor made up for her student's lack of words.

"CRDL. Follow me." Zircon then proceeded to instruct his own student's with little words, heading out of the amphitheater. Turning around when he realized that the four boys weren't following him, he gritted his teeth and barked out a few words at them, making the team flinch. "Now!"

And with that, they shuffled after him.

"I know I'm not worried about them." Ruby spoke. In a rare moment of agreement, Weiss nodded and flipped her ponytail, although it wasn't resting on her shoulder.

"Yeah. Hopefully he'll teach them respect. Honestly. We're getting a chance that other students don't get and of course they try to toss it out the window."

"Well, I'm curious. How do you suppose that no one else will have this opportunity?" Hak spoke.

Startled, with her eyes wide, Weiss stuttered, trying to get a few words out. Taken aback by how close the older woman suddenly was to their group, the heiress looked a bit worried that she might get in trouble for her condescending words. Collectively, the other three in her group slowly moved closer to Weiss, also taken aback by how Hak had managed to sneak up on them.

"I-I just assumed t-that… It was just you four that needed to instruct students…" She trailed off. Hak, who had been watching with a face that hid any emotion, just nodded.

"Okay. I suppose that causes for a good assumption. You _are_ correct, we are the only ones going through with this. But consider this lesson number one. Don't assume unless you're always conscious about it being wrong at any given moment, even if it seems true." Weiss swallowed the lump in her throat, wondering whether she was angry with the retort she got or thoroughly intimidated. "Now. Since you're the only four left and I am the only instructor left… Let's go outside."

Hak made to turn around swiftly, to only be cut off by Ruby's high-pitched voice.

"But it's raining outside!" Turning her head around at the young girl's outburst, Hak spoke again.

"It isn't anymore." She then proceeded to keep walking, and in a scurry, the other four made to begrudgingly follow.


End file.
